runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Red Dog31
Archived 04:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) *PS Zibens actauly wouldn't fit waring ;). Inter-clan conflict & war are two diferent things. As it was ment in this term, it was ment to be a competiton. Thanks :) 04:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You edit the page, switch to souce mode, scroll all the way down and delete the category link. 16:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) There's also a spot on the side of the new editor. ;) 16:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) *Under the section that says catagories. lol 16:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) **If you ever need to add or remove massive amounts of categories please contact me, and my bot will take care of it. 17:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ***First it takes community consensus, once you have that, you may ask one of the staff members on community wiki for a bot flag on this wiki. Once that's done, download the latest version of the AWB, log in and start working. 19:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ****Please stop adding unnecessary categories to clan pages. 22:33, August 13, 2011 (UTC) *****Simply because someone says you're doing something incorrectly does not mean that it is harrasment, you, like other users, are adding pointless categories so that you can gain imaginary badges. You have been warned before to stop, please do not continue this, you may be blocked from editing. 23:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ******Have it your way. 23:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ******He doesn't have sysop privileges, but someone who does has already asked you to stop. 23:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) A warning is a warning. It doesn't matter if the user has sysop abilities or not. If you are being asked not to do something, for a valid reason, then you shouldn't continue to do it, no matter whether the user is able to potentially block you or not. I also don't appreciate your approach to the matter, with your comment: "I don't recall you having sysop abilities, so threats are only humiliating you." You shouldn't be choosing to listen to the people only with sysop abilities - All editors are equal and so are there warnings. So, please do not continue to add unless categories to pages that don't require them. If you do continue and ignore this warning, you may be blocked. Thanks, 08:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes Red Dog, all editors are equal, it isn't just something that MinigameGod says, it is a Wikipedia-wide policy. All editors have the same value, whether they are B'crats or unregistered users. What you don't understand about this policy is that it does not mean you can do whatever you want, it means that if you do something incorrectly or vandalize, you are held accountable for your actions regardless of your "rank" on the Wiki. Lasty, if you don't like or appreciate what is going on or you disagree with someone, tell them politely; for example, if you don't like how we don't have a featured clan, then suggest a clan that you think would appropriately fill the position. In short, don't resort to degrading comments to get a point accross, if you explain your position politely people will be more inclined to listen. Cheers, 21:56, August 14, 2011 (UTC) : The road back up is long and trecherous; if you really want people to trust you once again, I suggest you start by apologizing to everyone who you've offended. Also, thanks for listening. Cheers, 22:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :: Wiki staff does not get involved in intra-Wiki disputes; if anything, the staff member will tell your to deal with this problem yourself or alert an admin if the user is causing a disruption. Thanks, 14:17, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 20:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) LOLwhat? "Support- Changing my vote as I realized that Host JD is listed as #1 and I hate him.Red Dog31 Talk 23:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC)" Do you realise that Host JD made the suggestion and you are supporting the person you hate XD lol. Have a nice day. Azorrez 07:29, August 16, 2011 (UTC) * Well I never really left, are you going to answer my question? Azorrez 21:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ** Well no it's not ironic, it just proves that you can't make a decision without your flawed bias interfering. *** Comments? No it's not about this, just that you chose to support Host JD when your intentions where to oppose him, stupidly. I dislike how you try and change the subject because you cannot face the truth. Azorrez 06:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) *** So I need a reputation to talk to you? Like you really have a reputation anyway or is this like you wouldn't listen to someone telling you stop doing something because they weren't a sysop? What reputation do you want from me? Azorrez 01:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) *** I am awaiting your reply, dog. Azorrez 07:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ***Yes, it was a cheap insult that you could think of, the thought that you have a higher reputation than me. Why don't you re-look my last message to you? About changing the subject because you can't face the truth. And by the way, how can you spell my name incorrectly on my own talk page? Azorrez 21:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) **** Red, if you think that I do not have a high enough reputation to talk to me, RuneScape_Clans_Wiki:All_editors_are_equal, and we are all the same. I look forward to your response, Azorrez 05:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) **** I do not see how I am harassing you (which may be your opinion) but I am definitely not stalking you, all I have done is perhaps a search here or there but your private details are relatively safe, and I wouldn't want to know them anyway. I have read this wiki's policies and to my understanding I am not breaking any, but what I find offensive is that I need a reputation to talk to you. I am not afraid of your threats to tell a person who could potentially ban me because they would already probably know by now. I started questioning why you were supporting someone you said you hated for the reason of supporting him, but well I'm not too sure what your motives are. Perhaps you can clear it all for me, that would be great. Azorrez 06:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) **** Go ahead, report me. By the way I just found out that to gain badges you added categories to one of my former clans. LMAO. Azorrez 06:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RSC:UTP Personal attacks on users is a bannable offence. Please review the link provided above before you continue to treat other users with disrespect. All users should be treated respecfully even if you disagree with them. Also, everyone is entitled to their own opinions; I, personally, do not appreciate being considered as a part of a "gang-banging trio" and I'm sure the others mentioned in your statement do not apreciate being called such either. This is not a threat, I am simply saying that you should be more respectful to other members of the community, because in the end a Wikipedia Project's success is determined by the members of its community. Cheers, 01:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) : What does that have to do with respecting other users? 01:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :: I live in New York, I don't have power, I don't know if my fiancé is okay, and I don't know if my friends are okay, on top of that I have to take shit from you about how I am disrespecting you by helping you avoid a block. 05:02, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: I use this magical thing called an iPhone. 20:00, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: My iPhone's Magic level is 99. = P 02:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Of course. 11:14, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I'm sorry for the "glorification of Hurricane Irene." = P 18:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 23:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :O Hello Red, what's new? 20:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah not so much just relaxing... and watching. Too much is going on hmm? 05:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I was just looking back at certain archives and arguments I was involved in. I know it was a long long time ago but I'd like to say I'm sorry for all the crap that I was stirring up. When I see the messages I see how immature and whiny I was. You probably don't even remember me but whatever, sending this message felt appropriate. By the way its Silvabane :) 00:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, thanks for replying! I just wanted to get that off my chest ;) 22:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) *Sure, I'll try hahaa :D 10:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Just recreate the template here over there. 04:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) So you made "Template:Signature/Red_Dog31" 18:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah ha! Working on it :) 17:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Woot! Fixed it, turns out they didn't have Template:Nosubst :P 17:18, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Apology azorrez@yahoo.com.au 02:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I made that email just so you could email me. I have closed down that email now. Whatever you want to tell me, tell me on my talk page first. 10:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ? 00:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Very well, it is re-opened for your convenience. azorrez@yahoo.com.au 01:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Have you sent it yet? I hope you are not testing my patience. 02:43, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Such is irony, haha. I apologize as there were some unfortunate occurances which prevented me from replying but I have replied now. 02:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) erm ya theexcel(at)rocketmail.com 00:13, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Not a public one. 01:16, January 4, 2012 (UTC) With all respect, why does it matter to you what email provider I use? 23:33, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Huh? I'm not mad or anything, but I'd ask that you not edit my clan page without my permission. I'm pretty sure I decide when my clan is dead. Though I do wholeheartedly apologize if it seemed that way. I haven't had a computer up until a few months ago. Lord Rapter, that one dude, the walking non-sequitur 13:58, January 22, 2012 (UTC) May we talk? Uhnul 06:25, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Apologies My apologies, this was not the real "Uhnul" - this was a hoax. Please continue with your business, the account has been banned and deleted. 19:49, February 6, 2012 (UTC)